No Greater Love
by lorenlight
Summary: "You are somehow related to Natsu!""My name is Nana Dragneel I am also a fire dragon slayer""So you are Natsu's sister?" Lucy asked finding the words to voice her opinion, Nana turned to look at the blonde with a playful smile, "Sister? Not at all, though that was a good guess... I'm his Mother" "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" OCXIgneel
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Fairy Tail Charaters only my OC.**

**Anyway concerning the story i don't think that this concept has been played with and i got a thing for older guys so i decided to mess with the idea and this is what i got. I hope it doesn't turn out too bad and i'll try to keep it updated as much as i can i'm only able to write this seeing as i have a school break so this might update slow and sometime it follows the storyline sometimes it doesn't i kinda did whatever i wanted.**

**Still if you have ideas let me know and maybe i'll use them.**

* * *

_"Don't do this"_

_She said calmly despite sitting in a growing pile of her own blood. The man before had a distraught look on his face but even with shaking arms he managed to move them to the correct position magic spilling around him._

_"I have to"_

_She saw the unfamiliar look of panic on his usually composed cheerful face but she wasn't scared after all the person she loved would not come to save her, instead she sighed._

_"Why? This kind of life…. I can't live it anymore"_

_Tears fell silently as his resolve grew._

_"You're not allowed to die this way either…_

_So for now…._

_Goodbye"_

It was a summer day in Mangolia and the guild was bustling as usual with excitement. The chattering was loud enough for everyone outside to hear the joy even pass the wooden colums. Natsu, Fairy Tail's first dragon slayer was chatting amicably to Mira at the bar telling her of his recent adventures. Lucy sat beside him grumbling as usual about the loss of rent and Happy sat nearby eating a fish. The only one in the guild who did seem predisposed to the excitement was a certain ice mage standing by the request board glaring almost offended at one of the request.

"Is something wrong?"

A familiar voice said behind him. Gray turned to see the red headed re-equip mage standing beside him looking in the same direction he was.

"Ezra"

Her eyes scanned the flyer

"Help wanted mayor's daughter lost precious necklace in beast filled cave – reward 800,000"

He looked back at the flyer frowning as he saw her hand pull it off the board,

"It doesn't seem too difficult so what is it that's bothering you?"

Gray shook his head unable to form the right words for the unease he was feeling,

"I don't know…It's in scoviannia. I've been there before but this cave… something about it is sending a chill down my back."

Ezra frowned looking over the description again,

"Silver-Heart cave"

They were quietly mulling for quite some time ignoring the chaos that ensued when Lucy kicked Natsu and sent him flying into an unprepared Elfman.

"Let's do it"

Gray's eyes widened,

"What?"

"There's no point in worrying about something so far away, if you want to get to the bottom of this then the best thing to do is face it head on."

Ezra smiled,

"Isn't that the Fairy Tail way?"

Gray chuckled nodding his head,

"Yea that's the Fairy tail way, alright"

Ezra confirmed with a smile turning to the guild fight that was happening,

"NATSU! LUCY!HAPPY! WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION!"

"EHH! REALLY!? YEA!"

Natsu yelled as he jumped up and punched Droy in the face by accident sending him flying into the opposing wall.


	2. Chapter 2

The mission wasn't hard per say. In fact it was fairly easy at least that's what Gray, Ezra and Natsu would say. Lucy on the other hand was quite tired physically and magically and even though they had long since found the necklace they had continued further into the cave.

"Isn't this fine, I mean we found what we were looking for"

Lucy queried in exhaustion if they didn't finally defeat all the beast she didn't know what she'd do.

"I'm curious about this cave and why so many beast gathered to it, I think they may have been put here to protect something."

Lucy blinked in shock,

"Protect something?"

Ezra nodded following behind Natsu who was sniffing away at the front,

"There is magic in this cave"

They continued in silence down the dim cave, Lucy felt a chill run down her back and she rubbed her hand on her arms for warmth,

"Is it just me or is it getting colder?"

"Aye"

Happy agreed shivering as he flew to perch on Natsu's head. Just then a doorway shown at the end of the tunnel and as they entered they appeared in a large bright room.

The room was circular ice covering everything from the floor to the tall ceiling. But what made them all stop was the large block of ice that formed in the middle of the empty room. Gray was the first to move walking toward it. He looked over the ice it was clear that this was made by magic but he could also tell it was strong. As he looked over the ice his mouth dropped and he stumbled back in shock,

"Gray!"

The others called as they raced to his side to figure out what was wrong. And as their eyes followed his they saw what had shocked him and their mouths also dropped for there in the ice was a woman.

She was beautiful to say in the least wearing what looked like a torn simple white dress. She had tanned skin and her hair was remarkably long half pulled up in a ponytail. But what also amazed them was the bright shimmering pink color of her hair that tinted red every now and then frozen above her head as if her head was on fire.

Natsu touched the ice slowly focused then jumped pulling his hand away,

"She's Alive!"

Lucy and Ezra looked shocked and as Ezra was about to tell Gray to remov-

"I'm on it"

He said touching the ice and focusing his magic to transfer the magic and dispel it.

CRACK

A line crawled its way up the glacier as the ice grew weak and then it shattered releasing the girl inside and she began to fall to the ground. Natsu reacted first running quickly enough to catch her in his arms. The group gathered around inspecting the girl.

"She's beautiful"

Lucy whispered and they couldn't help but agree. The ice had paled her beauty but now that she was free they could clearly see the blush of her cheeks her plump naturally red lips and though her hair no longer shimmered it was still a beautiful shade of pink.

"Who is she? And why was she trapped in the ice?"

Natsu frowned the woman wasn't cold as he thought she would be and was surprised that her skin was warm. And there was also the fact that she smelled familiar even though he couldn't remember ever seeing her before,

"The question is how long has she been stuck there?"

"Aye!"

Ezra rose to her feet,

"For now let's return to Fairy Tail and when she awakens we'll get answers then."

They nodded Natsu holding her in his arms as they walked out of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note's**

**Jiji-is similar to old man**

* * *

Master came in the guild deflated as he usually did after a council meeting,

"Welcome back, master"

Mira said happily as he approached the bar, he gave a weary wave as he mumbled to himself,

"Bills, complaints….."

He sighed heavily,

"Master"

He looked up to see Ezra standing in front of him,

"Ah Ezra your back"

She nodded curtly,

"Yes we just returned yesterday from our mission, welcome back"

He smiled at the young Titania

"And you were successful I take it?"

Her brow furrowed and Master seemed to reflect the action in confusion,

"Yes master the mission was a successful, however…."

He folded his arms in front of his chest,

"During the mission we came across a young woman who seemed to be trapped in ice magic."

Master's eyes widened in shock,

"Gray managed to release her and we brought her here to where Wendy checked her and despite where we found her she appears to be perfectly healthy"

He frowned trying to understand,

"I see I'll see her now"

Ezra nodded and Mira watched her walk away with the master in tow behind her.

"Uh! She's coming to!"

Wendy smiled as she looked at the other members of Natsu's team as they waited patiently for the girl to wake. They saw her eyes move as the door opened and turned to see Ezra and the Master in the doorway,

"Perfect timing it seems she's waking up"

Lucy said moving out of the way so that the two new comers could see better and Wendy also got up from the bedside,

"I'll ask Mira to get some food ready I'm sure she'll be hungry"

She said walking to the door but stopped when she saw the shocked look on the Master's pale face,

"Master?"

The Blunette said worried and soon they all looked to see the master's frozen frame as he looked to see the girl in the bed slowly sit up rubbing her head as she tried to wake up. As her eyes slowly opened they turned to the short old man standing his eyes widening by the second as they made contact with her large dark brown eyes that almost looked black if you didn't know any better.

"Na….na?"

The group turned to the girl as she stopped and her eyes locked with the old man's in surprise and then slowly her mouth turned upward in a mischievous grin and in a split second the cover she had been wrapped in flew in the air and she was tackling the Master to the ground.

Everyone was in shock as none of them saw the movement not even the s-class Ezra had seen it take place and was still moving in slow motion as she re-equipped.

"PERVERTED JIJI!"

A shrill cry rang out making everyone stop in their tracks,

"Nana is that really you?"

The master said as he began to separate himself from the girl. She looked at him and laughed whole heartedly sitting comfortably on the ground

"hahaha! Yea it's me! Been awhile nah?!"

"Master?"

The old man turned to see the ready to attack mages in the room watching in hesitation unsure what to do.

"Uh yes I forgot…. Uh how do I explain?"

The young woman laughed loudly again now that she was awake she seemed much more vibrant and childish,

"Why don't you start by telling me where I am first and then we can introduce each other."

Gray saw the slight cringe in the Master at her solution but sighed,

"You're currently at Fairy Tail"

Her face lit up and she smiled nodding happily,

"And these are the mages that helped you, Ezra Scarlett a re-equip mage, Lucy Heartfillia a celestial mage…"

The woman smiled from ear to ear nodding as if she was well pleased making Lucy and Ezra blush. It wasn't everyday they that they received such a pure look of bliss.

"Gray fullbuster an ice mage he was the one who freed you from the ice"

Her smiled fell slightly and a cloud of sadness filled her eyes,

"I see"

She said taking a deep breath as if chasing away bad memories,

"This is Happy an Exceed"

She beamed jumping up to the blue cat that had found himself on the bed,

"Wow! I never met one before!"

She squealed as she spun him around like a child,

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUU HHHHHEEEELPPP!"

Just then she froze putting the cat down

"Natsu?"

She whispered but the fire mage jumped up proudly,

"Yep! I'm Natsu Dragneel a dragon slayer!"

Wendy laughed

"I'm also a dragon slayer my name is Wendy"

"Dragneel?"

She began to collapse but the master caught her hampering the excited mood from moments ago. Even Natsu seemed to deflate thinking he had said something wrong. The girl looked to the Master but his face was firm as he nodded in confirmation.

"I see"

Ezra said breaking the silence,

"I think I somewhat understand"

"What Ezra?"

Gray countered as he watched her stare at the woman on the group,

"I thought you had familiar characteristics, and now that you're awake it's almost impossible to deny the similarities…"

The room hung expectantly on every word,

"You are somehow related to Natsu!"

The room gasped

"Like a sister!?"

Lucy shouted in surprise,

"Whoa Natsu has a little sis!?"

Happy yelled. The woman regaining her strength got off the floor and sat on the bed crossing her legs,

"Wow Jiji I was surprised to see Fairy Tail still standing and being introduced to such strong mages was definitely a plus, Ah! Let's not forget that you have dragon slayers in your guild is definitely a shock! But this one takes the cake cause it seems that their actually intelligent"

The group in the room stared in awe for what seemed like a childish young girl now appeared mature and intimidating as she ran a hand roughly through her long pink hair. The master stood up beside her,

"They cause me trouble but they are splendid children"

She nodded smiling her eyes closed as if agreeing with her whole body,

"I see…Well let me not forget to introduce myself as well"

She looked at the expectant group as they waited for her response,

"My name is Nana Dragneel I am also a fire dragon slayer"

She said lighting her fist on fire as if to prove a point and the whole room gasped even Natsu who normal would have been jumping with joy was too shocked to speak,

"So you are Natsu's sister?"

Lucy asked finding the words to voice her opinion, Nana turned to look at the blonde with a playful smile,

"Sister? Not at all, though that was a good guess"

She said as she got off the bed and walked toward a speechless Natsu who was racking his brains for his connection to the woman, she smiled warmly at his efforts and continued,

"I'm his mother"

She said as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was actually going to be longer but i was like uhhhh nope! so i split it, which is fine because the next chapter is like WHOA stroke of genius! **

***at least to me***

* * *

GRUMMMMMMMBLEE!

Nana laughed at the outrageous sound that her stomach made as she pulled away from Natsu even master smiled at the action,

"Looks like being in that ice for so long has made me hungry as hell! Hahaha!"

She turned to master putting her hands on her hips,

"Well let's fill me with food and you can fill me in with everything I've missed!"

Master nodded with a nostalgic smile seeing as since the time he had known her she hadn't changed at all,

"Yes and then you can tell me where you have been all this time as well"

And just like that they left the room leaving the completely shocked inhabitants behind, Lucy was the first to shake herself out of it,

"She's Natsu's mother?"

Her words seemed to bring back life as each of them turned to Nastu who was still standing in there,

"Mother?"

He said softly as if testing the word to see if it really existed,

"Mother?"

He said sharply as the scene that had just happened seemed to dawn on him. He clenched his fist as flames began to lick his body,

"MOTHER?"

The group looked at him in surprise as he turned to the door fiercely and stormed toward the guild hall.

Down below Nana was sitting at the bar practically absorbing all the food that was placed in front of her which to everyone's confusion was all on fire even Mira the one running around trying to keep up with the consumption could understand what was happening,

"Everyone thought that you had died"

The master said as he filled her in on the many things that had happened since he had last saw her. She chomped beastly on a piece of fire chicken not even bothering to chew and swallowed,

"Yea well I was supposed to ya know?"

She smiled sadly,

"Nana"

Master said before a loud crash was heard and the silent guild turned to see a door flying off its hinges. Nana smiled her eyes half lidded in amusement,

"Looks like it sunk in"

"MMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!?"

Everyone turned to see Nastu above covered head to toes in flames and a look on his face that could kill, He jumped down from above to the ground and strutted toward the area of the bar where Nana and the master were sitting,

"Who the hell. Are. You?"

He said through his teeth but the gester didn't intimidate her as it did everyone else in the room, instead she smiled slightly pleased to see the child she gave birth so fierce,

"I already told you but if you want more details then I'll tell you after I eat"

And with that she turned back to face the plate of food smiling happily and about to dig in when a hand slammed on the table next to her, causing her to look,

"Ezra"

Master said not liking where this was going,

"I understand that you're hungry but this I believe is more important"

Nana looked the re-equip mage up in down a rueful smile on her face despite the growing annoyance at someone trying to interrupt her meal,

"Hasn't anyone told you to never mess with a dragon's meal?"

She said as she brushed the girl off and turned to pick up another piece of meat but just as she reached for it the plate was snatched from her,

"Please answer the question"

Ezra said as she held the tray, Master couldn't comprehend what had happened before the whole area burst into flames and everyone in the area was thrown back by the raw power, and there Nana stood covered in flames her long pink hair flaring up like a flame and shimmering as it had done in the ice. Gray turned to Natsu in hopes that he could do something at least but Nastu had also been blown back had his arms raised as if the heat was too much even for him. Master quickly grabbed a tray of food and slammed his enlarged hand on the bar cracking it,

"NANA SETTLE DOWN!"

The flames dissipated as if they hadn't been there and she turned back to the bar to see more food before she turned to eat her chair having been burnt to a crisp so that she had to stand,

"I guess they really are Fairly Tail nah?"

She said smiling as she stuffed her cheeks again, Master sighed,

"I've said this before but although they cause me trouble they're great kids, although you should know that firsthand"

She smiled again then turned to hear a shuffling behind her and found Natsu standing there looking down at the ground that looked in-between shock, confusion and anger,

"I…I just don't understand how can you be my mother?"

Nana swallowed a fire noodle with a grin and leaned against the smoked bar,

"Well…"

She said as she brought her two pointers up and held them in between their faces as her face deadpanned,

"When a man and a woman-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Nana tilted her head in confusion before grabbing a piece of bread and popping it in her mouth,

"I'm sure what Natsu means was how you can be sure you're his mother I mean there are similarities but…"

Lucy faded as she looked down the woman they had met was remarkably unpredictable and she didn't want to set her off, Nana nodded smiling cheerfully,

"I see well…"

She said with an ear to ear grin

"When a man and a woman-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I-"

"NASTU!"

The guild doors burst open and everyone turned to see a raging Gajeel in the doorway with a relatively calm pantherlily beside him.

"Oh! A friend?"

Nana blinked in awe, but master just rubbed his forehead with annoyance,

"Gajeel another dragon slayer"

Nana smiled brightly,

"Nastu!"

He yelled angrily as he stomped toward the bar where most of the team had gathered, he briefly noticed a strange woman at the center but he was a man on a mission and his focus was the pink haired idiot,

"Huh? Gajeel?"

Gajeel grabbed Nastu roughly by the scarf pulling him close,

"You melted my buckle you stupid punk!"

"What so you starting a fight!?"

Natsu yelled back as he grabbed Gajeel's shirt, But Gajeel had punched Natsu in the face so hard he flew into the request board,

"I already did"

Lucy began panicking,

"Wait you shouldn't fight now especially with Ms-"

"Yea Gajeel chill it was just a harmless prank"

Gray said as he moved Gajeel away, Lucy sighed in relief and turned to see Natsu's mother smiling cunningly her hand lighting on fire, Lucy's mouth dropped,

"I love a good fight"

And just like that a small fireball slammed into the back of Gray's head sending him and Gajeel to the ground, Natsu at this point had managed to stand rubbing the back of his head angrily,

"Stupid flame brain…"

Gray gritted his teeth and Lucy could see where this was all headed,

"WHAT WAS THAT ICE PRINCESS?!"

And just like that a fight began tables, chairs and magic went flying Lucy and happy ducked behind the bar to see Nana and Mira chilling out there, Nana laughed joyfully like a child enjoying herself and Mira was smiling nervously not understanding why,

"Why did you start that?!"

Lucy yelled angrily at the woman who seemed to calm down,

"A good guild fight is always fun"

Lucy scoffed,

"No wonder you're Natsu's mother"

Mira who was also back there blinked in realization having come to the previous conclusion that she might be his sister since they looked similar in age,

"NATSU'S MOTHER!"

The guild stopped at Mira's shrill announcement and watched the bar as the pink haired woman from early peeked out with a frown,

"Aww the fight is over"

Gajeel who had stopped mid punch dropped Jet and looked at Natsu in confusion,

"You're mother?"

"So she says"

Natsu scowled


	5. Chapter 5

**So some explaining is in order and i've finally gotten to that point**

***continue* m(-.-)m**

* * *

Nana jumped over the counter gracefully standing once more by the Master who was wiping his eyes thanks to all the repairs he would have to pay for.

"Ms. Dragneel now can you care to explain the details of your relationship with Natsu?"

Ezra said thoroughly getting tired of the woman's roundabout way, the others began to gather back Gajeel joining as he stood next to Wendy who was very curious,

"I keep telling you when a man and a woman-"

"MY FATHER IS IGNEEL AND HE'S A DRAGON!"

Nastu yelled,

"Until he changed into a man, a human man to be precise"

Everyone stopped,

"What?"

"Listen brats"

She said hopping on the bar top next to the master who was observing her carefully,

"Haven't you ever heard of young female virgins being sacrificed to dragons?"

Lucy nodded,

"Yea but those are ancient stories and who knows if theres really any truth to those"

Nana nodded,

"Agreed but the concept is partially the same there is a way for a dragon and a human to reproduce, and in that reproduction the children of such cause gain special abilities namely what you may refer to your dragon slaying abilities after all biologically your bodies have to be altered to be able to consume what you call food right?"

Everyone looked at the three dragon slayers as they realized that she was probably right,

"It's not difficult for a dragon to transform into a human for a brief period of time just long enough to inseminate another human."

"But why would they do that?"

Wendy asked Nana looked up to the ceiling in thought,

"Well I'm sure you heard that in the past there was two factions of dragons ones that wanted to live peacefully with the humans and those who wanted to rule other them. Well the dragons who wanted to live with the humans tried to teach them dragon slaying magic but there were limits due to the human's physical bodies and so the dragon slayer project was introduced and so dragons would reproduce with the humans to bear these warriors."

"So if all of us have a human parent…"

Wendy drifted off sadly

"Where are they?"

Gajeel finished gruffly Nana sighed,

"I'll have you know that giving birth to a dragon slayer child is not easy by any means and when giving birth the death rate for the mothers are… 100%"

The group gasp,

"So if they gave birth to a dragon slayer they would…"

Ezra said,

"Unfortunately there was no way to get around it that's why there aren't many dragon slayers seeing as what it would do,"

There was a deafening silence,

"So our birth killed…"

Wendy said with tears in her eyes Lucy pulled her into a tight hug,

"Don't get it twisted!"

Nana said firmly making everyone look at her,

"It's true that there was no way around the death sentence but! All of us knew that but because we loved the dragons and wanted children we were willing to put our lives on the line to give birth to the future,"

Her hair shimmered as fire licked her body,

"Don't look down on your parents!"

Silence and awe permeated the air as they looked at her,

"So how are you alive if you gave birth to Natsu?"

Gray said bringing everyone back to the original question,

"Ah! Well I'm a dragon slayer as well so I suppose that I had a slight boast but I was definitely going to die, luckily this ice mage I knew refused to let me die and froze me until I could heal and live"

Now the pieces were all fitting together,

"However there was only a 25% chance even that method would work"

She smiled sadly,

"He was really desperate I suppose"

The group didn't know how to respond or continue,

"So you're a dragon slayer?"

Nana smiled looking at the piercing filled dragon slayer,

"Quite an experienced one at that too"

Gajeel got that crazed lot on his face that told everyone that he was ready for a fight and he was about to start one,

"Good, cause I've been dying to fight one"

"Gajeel!"

Multiple voices cried out but he blew them away with a flick of his wrist,

"I don't really care if she is Natsu's mama the fact is she a dragon slayer from the previous generation and I want to know how strong they were"

Nana smiled as she hopped off the counter in front of Gajeel,

"Interesting I was wondering the level of strength of this generation as well"

Everyone sweat drop as they watched the two dragon slayers standing each other off,

"Bring it"

Gajeel said, Nana looked back to Natsu who seemed to slightly be digesting the information,

"Fine then Natsu and Wendy will join as well, whether you fight me one on one or come at me all together is fine I just want to see the level of your abilities, of course…"

Nana smiled as she took a glance at the guild hall corner where a man with headphones sat,

"Because I don't know you yet I'll hold off testing you"

Master smiled at Laxus' shocked face,

"I'll just face the first generation dragon slayers for now"

Master nodded to her.

"That's fine as long as you know when to stop"

Nana laugh loudly,

"Of course! Of course!"

She then turned back to the black haired dragon slayer smiling,

"Lead the way".


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's short but i'm not all that great at scenes like this soooooo be patient with me.**

Nana stood quite a ways from the three dragon slayers in what looked like a field, Nana could feel that magic had been used here before so she was slightly relieved that if there was major damages at least she wouldn't be in trouble. Still she turned to look back at the short Master behind her among the crowd of curious guild members,

"Will this really be okay?"

Ezra asked as she saw the Master give the foreigner a thumbs up,

"I realized that she might be strong considering the incident in the guild but, with all three dragon slayers I don't think she'll get out without injury"

Master smiled at the comment as well as the goofy look of joy that spread across Nana's face as she turned and stretched out her arms in warm up,

"It should be the other dragon slayers that you should be worried about"

Ezra looked confused,

"Back in her hay day Nana was one of the top dragon slayers of her time"

Nana smiled at the youngsters,

"As I've said before whether you want to come at me one on one or all together I don't particularly care"

Gajeel growled,

"You seem confident we'll see what happens when I throttle you!"

He ran toward her fiercely, as much as he wanted to he wasn't about to underestimate her,

"Iron Dragon: Fist!"

He yelled as his fist turned into an iron club heading straight for Nana, but she simply smiled,

"I wonder if you've ever defeated a dragon"

His fist came quickly but she dodged it at the last minute startling him

"No?"

Just then Gajeel was flipped into the air and was sent flying past the crowd of onlookers who were in such disbelief they didn't make a sound,

"Too bad"

Nana said smiling. A crash was heard in the background as Nana turned to the remaining dragon slayers,

"Who's next?"

Master watched in approval it had been a long time since he had last seen her, considering they had lost time thanks to the dark dragon's attack on the island it would make it a full 23 years since he had even last heard of her. Still she was just as strong as before, that physical strength that rivaled any wizard saint and that had defeated dragons on many occasions did not seem to have diminished; this was a true dragon slayer.

Natsu watched in awe as Gajeel was sent flying and just like that a feeling he knew all too well rose inside him.

"I'm all fired up!"

He yelled as he raced head first toward the woman claiming to be his mother. His fist ablaze as he sent a punch straight to her face,

"You're too honest Na-kun"

She said sidestepping and dodging the follow up fist that threaten to strike her. Still the barrage of attacks couldn't make contact with her as she dodged smiling,

"Sky Dragon…"

Natsu quickly jumped up,

"Fire Dragon:…"

"ROAR!"

The attacks simultaneously came at her making the onlookers grasp,

Could she survive that?

But Nana didn't seem to make any effort to move and was swept in a whirlwind of the attack.

Most of the guild members held their breath waiting for it to reveal the remains of the woman that was there….

1 second…

2 seconds…

3 seconds…

The whirlwind continued to flare and spin as if refusing to calm down,

"What's going on?"

Levy asks as she stepped up to Lucy, Ezra, Mira and Master. But no one seemed to answer and watched as the whirlwind seemed to grow in size then quickly disappeared as if sucked in a vacuum and there in its place stood Nana licking her lips happily,

"You've grown strong, I'm proud of you"

The content smile though grew at the surprised look Wendy and Natsu had. After all although it was possible for her to devour Natsu's flame she had also devoured Wendy's wind. Nana's face was devious at this point,

"You still have a ways to go though"

The next thing they saw was dust in her spot and before Natsu could react he felt a heated hand grip his arm and then before he realized it he was also flown in the air similar to Gajeel previously,

"WHAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Just then Nana swiftly spun around almost teleporting in front of Wendy who shrieked in surprise. But Nana stopped before her flamed fist crashed into the young girls face and instead smiled and affectionately flicked the girl on the forehead making her fall backwards onto the ground.

Nana looked at the blunette,

"Looks like I win nah?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know that Natsu's been rather quiet as of late but we're getting to that okay... I'm just workin on a way to get the characters to mingle right... but he'll be back to normal...soon**

"HAHAHAHA!"

Came a boisterous laugh that resonated through the whole guild. And though they were starting to get used to the strangers laugh it was enough to make them sweat drop knowing that she was all the way upstairs in the Master's office with the door closed and still be this loud was simply unbelievable.

"HAHAHA! THOSE KIDS ARE REALLY ENERGENIC AND WEAK HUH? HAHAHA!"

"Come now Nana I'm sure when they reach your current age they'll be just as strong if not stronger than you are now"

Master said with a teasing smile but Nana merely laughed,

"Don't joke at their age I was still plenty stronger"

Master looked sullen for a moment,

"During your time there was still the fear of dragons and it was through your generation that they were pushed back and peace was brought to the land."

He could recall watching her flamed form from behind as she roared into the sky. Nana sighed as she leaned back in the chair that was seated across the desk,

"Yea, in those days if you couldn't kill at least one dragon you weren't a real slayer. Still too think that we were unable to send all of them back…."

Master watched her expression carefully,

"I wonder if we had would it have been better off…"

She looked at her hand and Master watched as her dark brown eyes darkened to charcoal.

"Maybe my life would have-"

"So you regret it?"

Nana looked up at the old man her face serious,

"Don't be ridiculous I would never regret giving birth to my child, I was merely stating a possibility and also the future would not have change anyway."

His forehead creased in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"At the time although we were able to draw back most of the dragons there was still Acnologia, at that point he had long since fallen. It would have been impossible for even me to defeat him on my own and the other dragon slayers were already much older it would have been impossible to rely on them."

Master blinked in awe he had heard some of the story but at the time with so many things going on he had never received the full story,

"Seeing how this was going to continue it was his suggestion to leave it to the next generation though…"

Her brow creased in thought

"I wonder if he knew that because he saw that kind of person…"

Master frowned,

"Nana who is this 'he'?"

Nana looked at the old man and smiled,

"All I can say is that he was the one who orchestrated everything, he was the one that began this generation that you're so carefully looking after for a future that I believe he may have seen previously; that bastard"

Master couldn't seem to decipher the look on her face that seemed to be a cross from a rueful smile and a look of hurt but either way the fact that she was hiding such precious information did not settle well with him.

"Nana I will ask you again who is this '**HE**'?"

Nana looked at the old man his magical pressure increased slightly, she chuckled at the thought that he would threaten her,

"Before that shall I ask you a question?"

He looked momentarily confused,

"Despite knowing who I was and the process in which dragon slayers are born it would seem that you keep such information from Natsu and let him arbitrarily believe that Igneel was some sort of adoptive parent and continue living not knowing who his mother was"

The master looked away,

"He already felt different when he arrived here if I explained the complexities of his birth he would have felt more secluded"

She scoffed at the excuse,

"Just as you have things you must keep secret so must I, or would you like to go into the details of Fairy Tail's dark history?"

Master stood up with a jump,

"Y-you knew?"

She smiled sadly,

"I know many things I'm afraid"

He settled back down in his chair with a sigh,

"So what will you do?"

"I suppose I'll just observe for now."

He sighed again,

"I don't know how much 'observing' you'll be able to do seeing as Zeref has returned"

This news caused her to jerk up seeing as he had withheld it from there conversation downstairs,

"Wait I thought he was sealed?"

"He was but it would seem that he's awakened and it looks like he has an interest in Natsu"

Her hand slapped her forehead, Master was sure that she would be surprised,

"Of course he would be all considering.."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean their connected in a sense… honestly what was that bastard thinking, unless…"

Her eyes lit up as if coming to a realization, then she began to laugh,

"so it's come to that…"

Master watched all her interactions in fascination,

"Come to what?"

Nana looked at him with a crazed look in her eyes,

"I can't tell you much but what I can tell you is that the day that the dragons return is not far and I'm afraid it won't just be the nice ones that return."

Master felt a chill run up his spin,

"The day when dragons, demons and fairies are once again in battle won't be far"

Nana felt a large hand grip her as she slammed into the door a prisoner in its hold,

"Nana I am warning you I will not have you causing harm to my children, you will do well to tell me what you're hiding"

Nana looked back unafraid at the old man's face,

_**"Makarov"**_

His grip loosened as she used his name,

"If I trusted you to be bias with my child and to only protect him I would not hesitate to disclose any and all information to you but because I know that you would choose the safety of this world over my child I can't trust you"

He let her get back to her feet shrinking back to his normal size. He remembered his decision with the phoenix incident and how much it had hurt Lucy but at the time he had had to make a tough call. He slouched back in his seat a look of defeat cascading over his features.

"Don't worry!"

She smiled nonchalantly,

"Natsu's comrades are my comrades, whatever is precious to him I will protect. Isn't that a mother's duty?"

Master looked at her,

"So you'll just observe even with Zeref running around?"

She cracked her stiff neck,

"Of course, I have no intentions of truly interfering with this generation or should I say I can't"

"Can't?"

She smiled sadly,

"As per a contract I made, but this is neither here nor there for now…"

She said smiling and looking childish again,

"Are we done? I'd like to spend time with my child now."

* * *

Team Natsu sat at the bar waiting and watching for the Master to finish his conversation with the woman. After the fight he had pulled her aside to discuss 'the past' with her, but they were all curious as to what was going to happen now. And now that Natsu had woken up again he was ready for round two.

A door opened and they watched as the master and the woman by the name of Nana descended the stairs,

"Team Natsu"

"Master"

Ezra said waiting on instructions,

"From now on Nana will be in your care"

Just then Nana hopped off the last step in front of Natsu,

"Nah Natsu where do you live?"

He jumped back startled,

"W-W-WHAAA!?"

Nana smiled,

"Well where else would I sleep? I mean I am your mother"

Natsu could barely form words but he was sure to make his opinion known with a firm shake of his head,

"Oh~"

She inched closer to his slowly freezing body brushing her rather voluptuous chest against his,

"Are you saying I can't come over?"

He backed away a bit shaking his head again,

"Oh~ and why would that be?"

She smiled devilishly,

"Could it be that it's a mess?"

Natsu's face paled, and all that could be seen was an ear to ear fang toothed smile,

"Nah Na-kun do you think I can't sniff it out?"

She grabbed a hold of his arm and before anyone could say anything dragged the poor dragon slayer out of the hall at lightning speed leaving only a trail of dust.

* * *

"Master will this-"

"Ezra"

Ezra looked startled at the serious glower that appeared on the master's face,

"I want you to watch her, and if need be Natsu"

A shocked look spread over her features,

"I thought she was an ally?"

Master scoffed,

"She's always been a wild card, never following anything beside her own will. There are times when she is uncannily like Natsu however at times she can be deceptive as a snake and as ruthless as a viper"

"But..."

Lucy chimed in overhearing,

"I'm sure if she is a threat Natsu will protect his friends… we're like family"

Master cringed,

"Yes, we're like family but she is family, his own flesh and blood, and that is what I worry about."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the follows they always make authors feel pretty awesome, Also thanks for the spelling corrections i really didn't mean to spell Erza's name wrong. **

She looked unperturbed by the display in front of her,

_Well that's one thing he got from me_

She looked around the room at the pile of trash and mess that was scattered carelessly. She silently corrected herself

_No he's worse than me_

She sighed but placed a smile on her face before turning to the quiet pink haired child next to her,

"Clean this up"

He jumped,

"HUH!?"

Happy flew above his head trying to stifle a giggle,

"You heard her Natsu she said clean"

But she turned her plastered smile toward the cat too

"You are going to help him"

It was his turn for his jaw to drop,

"huh!?"

She walked or at least tried to further into the room,

"This place is a mess you can't expect your mother to live in this sty can you?"

She looked at Natsu whose brow creased and walked straight up to him grabbing the blue cats tail before he could sneak away.

Natsu was forced to look at the plastered smile that was shadowed with a dark aura of killing intent one even scarier than Mira's,

"Did you hit your head in our first fight? I said clean this up and if you don't I'll have to punish you, as your mother"

Natsu and Happy clung to each other in fear

"Natsu she's scary~"

"Aye"

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!"

She laughed amused

"Looks like you guys can get things done if you try"

Nana laughed again as she sat in the lazy boy diagonal from the couch where Natsu was sitting and Happy had passed out from exhaustion. She smiled, indeed she had told them to clean up but they could have taken their time. Her laughter calmed down to a slight giggle as she watched the pink haired child stare at the ground, she sighed,

"Look Natsu"

He looked up at her and she couldn't help admire that he really did look like her. The same colored pink hair and same colored eyes. Their skin tone was even similar though that could have been because she had been stuck in the ice for quite some time seeing as she used to be way tanner thanks to all her traveling. But there were differences where he was muscular and built she was curved and fit. She had always wanted muscles that frighten people when they saw her but alas she probably had a body type similar to the celestial mage including the boob size which she had grown tired of to be honest. She liked his style of clothes though and smiled warmly at the scarf that coiled around his neck as she realized that it smelled of Igneel.

"I can't understand you if you don't talk to me. From what I heard you're quite an energetic child but to think I haven't seen this side of you saddens me. Tell me what's on your mind."

He looked a little taken back but then calmed down again,

"I just….I don't know how to feel. You're my mother? What does that even mean? What is a mother?"

She smiled as she leaned back, for some reason she thought he might say something like he didn't need her and that he didn't want her in his life but she was grateful that he hadn't gotten all of her twisted personality.

"Well I guess I'll teach you about girls…"

He cocked his head in confusion,

"How to treat a lady, being the perfect gentleman, how to find the right girl, what it means to be a man. How to hold a baby and change their diaper…"

She sighed in contentment closing her eyes in thought of what the future may hold,

"I'll make sure you stay healthy, and when you get out of control I'll scold you maybe even spank you"

She winked at Natsu who blushed slightly,

"but no matter what you do… who you love or who you hurt…whether you're angry or sad…even if one day you come… to hate even me…"

Natsu watched as her eyes saddened tears that refused to fall gathered as she stared at him head on making his heart clench for some reason,

"I'll love you…unconditionally because that's a mother's duty"

He didn't understand,

"How…?"

Nana blinked at him confused

"How can you feel so strongly about this? We just met?"

Nana chuckled,

"I suppose it's a part of motherly instinct. Although to say we just met would probably be incorrect"

"What?"

Nana smiled nostalgically,

"I remember when you were first born, though it was for a short period of time I recall holding you. You were extremely tiny it made me laugh thinking that you would contain so much power in such a tiny form. You were fragile as if you could break and I just fell in love I suppose."

Natsu was in awe the look in her eyes held such sincerity that he didn't know what to do. Silence filled the air as he tried to think. Nana watched as he tried to absorb the information and decided to lighten the tension a bit,

"ya know when I met your father Igneel I must have been around….7?"

Natsu perked,

"Was he the one that taught you dragon slayer magic?! Wait! Who was your dragon parent then-"

Nana laughed as the tension relaxed and Natsu was acting exactly the way she had heard,

"Just relax… My father, and dragon was the flame dragon who went by the name Atlas"

"AHHHH! YOU MEAN UNCLE!"

Natsu jumped up yelling,

"So you've heard of him?"

Natsu sat back down nodding his head vigorously,

"He's the dragon covered in flames right? He went to protect the giants."

Nana nodded,

"Yep that's him alright, he was my father and the one who taught me but I left him at about 7 because I liked traveling."

"AT THE AGE OF SEVEN!?"

Nana clobbered him,

"Jeez stop yelling you should know we have sensitive hearing!"

Steam seemed to form from the welt on the top of his head making him whimper in pain, Nana relaxed back in the chair,

"Yea I was a wanderer, and Atlas wanted to settle with the giants so I left. I liked traveling a lot and that was when I came across a large forest most people strayed away from. It was there that I met Igneel the fire dragon, and dragon king."

She smiled,

"I thought this was a great time to get rid of him."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Well I am a dragon slayer so I was going to slay him"

* * *

_"Little brat get lost before you hurt yourself"_

_The red dragon said as he looked at the young human. Her hair was short and a strange pink color Igneel noticed, though he wasn't completely displeased by it. In fact he was impressed that she had wandered this deep in the forest._

_"SHUT UP! I'M GONNA SLAY YOU!"_

_He laughed loudly making the earth shake and watched as the young girl fell on her butt,_

_"Interesting, humans are more foolish than I thought"_

_He watched her face scrunch up and then suddenly her body burst into flames that easily told him who had been in charge of the twerp._

_"SUCH A SHAME THAT THOSE WILL BE YOUR LAST WORDS"_

_She growled and then she charged at him punching him wherever she could reach, dust kicked up and the place got cloudy when she finally stopped to look over her success. A smile beaming on her face,_

_"That'll teach him"_

_Just then laughter ran through the air shaking the ground and she struggled to keep her footing this time. Her eyes widened in shock as the dust cleared and there sat the dragon undisturbed as if nothing had happened. His large eyes danced in amusement as he watched her,_

_"I don't hate humans like you, such a shame"_

_She was momentarily frozen to see none of her attacks had done anything and then slowly the words breached leaving her confused by what he meant,_

_"What do you mean "such a-"_

_Just then in her peripheral she saw something big come at her and just like that the Dragon's tail slammed into her sending her flying outside the large forest. _

_Some nearby villagers saw something fly in the air and quickly moved out of the way as whatever it was slammed into the ground and slide leaving a large crater and trench in its wake._

_Curiosity overcame some as they took a tentative step forward but were surprised when from the rubble a young pink haired girl struggled to stand up covered in cuts, and dirt,_

_"DAMN THAT BASTARD!"_

_She roared._

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Natsu Laughed hysterically as he rolled on the floor laughing rousing Happy who looked at him like he was crazy.

"So that's how you met dad?"

He asked trying to get back in control, Nana smiled,

"Yep since then I hunted him down and tried to defeat him, it was because of him that I got extremely strong"

Natsu smiled,

"It's weird hearing about Igneel from someone else"

Nana smiled as she watched Natsu turn to the confused Happy and retell the story, it would be okay. Sure she was hiding things still about the past and future but for now she could indulge in the peace that was given to her.


End file.
